marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
She-Hulk Vol 2 30
| StoryTitle1 = The Lion of Olympus | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = Val Semeiks | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | Synopsis1 = She-Hulk is still locked up in a prison cell after violating a restraining order. However, she is soon visited by the District Attorney comes to ask her for her help with something menacing the city. With lives on the line, Jennifer only agrees to help if they agree to let Monique free as well. As she is being released, She-Hulk is informed that Dark Art was poisoned and is now dead and his bodyguard Bran Murphy was likely responsible. When she goes outside, Jen sees the danger: Bran has somehow grown to massive size and is rampaging across the city. She also sees that Hercules is on scene trying to stop the menace, even though he hasn't been sanctioned to do so. Regardless of this, Hercules is faring poorly against this menace. Meanwhile, Jazinda has taken the form of Jennifer Walters and is paying a visit to the Murphy home to find out why Bran's wife isn't downtown when her husband is on a rampage. Forcing her way in Jazinda demands answers, but Mrs. Murphy pulls a gun. The Skrull woman shape-shifts into the form of Murphy's wife and knocks her out. The commotion alerts Murphy's daughter. Seeing Jazinda in the form of her mother that Erin tells her that her father is getting worse. While back in the city, Bran smashes Hercules to the ground, telling him to keep out of his affairs. Before he can crush the demigod under his foot, Bran is attacked by She-Hulk. This allows Hercules to knock their foe down. He gets caught by She-Hulk but shrinks down to a more manageable size to continue the fight. Learning that Bran is a god and that this battle started because Bran insulted the memory of Hercules' late wife. She-Hulk then decides that things have gone on long enough and subdues Hercules, asking him how many times does he need to be demonstrated on what happens when they fight around civilians. However, Bran angers Hercules anew by mockingly questioning his sexuality. Back at the Murphy house, Jazinda led by Erin into a secret room where Bran Murphy sitting on a cot. She sends Erin away, and Bran knows that she is disguised as his wife. He warns her that he can see through the eyes of Bran the Blessed as he can see through his. At that moment, Bendigeifran detects that his host is in danger and tries to escape. Meanwhile, Bran explains that he is linked to Bran the Blessed and that he has been using his body to stage events for some mysterious employers who have a vested interest in the She-Hulk. He tells Jazinda to kill him to stop his possessor from carrying on his quest, which will ultimately burn out his body. But before Jazinda can snap his neck, She-Hulk throws Hercules at Bran the Blessed, decapitating their foe, his apparent weakness. This severs the connection, saving Murphy's life. Jazinda warns Murphy that if he is lying about being free, he will come back and kill him. Meanwhile, across town, Monique returns home to her daughter and tells her that she was freed from prison by She-Hulk. She tells her daughter that nobody is going to harm them again. As she says this the glowing tattoo of Bran appears on her upper arm. The following morning, She-Hulk has just finished a romantic interlude with Hercules. When Jazinda returns to the RV, she suddenly screams in pain. Jennifer rushes out to see if she is okay and learns that the Talisman, the Skrull's most powerful figure has appeared on Earth and they must find him. With no time to lose, She-Hulk quickly kicks Hercules out of the RV before he has a chance to get his clothes on and leave him in the parking lot. He is soon picked up by his allies Athena and Amadeus Cho. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * }} Other Characters: * * * * * * Monique * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Prison **** Murphy residence Vehicles: * | Solicit = * From the pages of INCREDIBLE HERCULES comes…yeah, you guessed it, Hercules! * The Lion of Olympus, still wanted for crimes against S.H.I.E.L.D., collides with our bounty-hunting She-Hulk. * The question is, given these two combustible characters’ current mindset and situation with the law, will they meet as longtime friends…or bitter foes? | Notes = Continuity Notes * A shop window sports a political sign promoting Stephen Colbert for president in the 2008 US election. This should be considered a topical reference of Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * The District Attorney mentions how Hercules is a wanted fugitive for assisting the Hulk during World War Hulk as seen in - . * Bran tells Hercules that he wants nothing to do with whatever quest that he is on with Athena. He is referring to the fact that Hercules and his allies are battling against SHIELD as seen in - . * She-Hulk mentions how she once represented Hercules in court. This happened in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}